PTL 1, for example, discloses a storage system including plural host adaptors, plural disk adaptors, a cache memory, a shared memory, and storage devices. In the storage system, the host adaptors control data transfer between a host apparatus and the cache memory, the disk adaptors control data transfer between the cache memory and the storage devices, the cache memory temporarily holds data received from the host apparatus or data read from the storage devices, and the shared memory is shared by the host adaptors and the disk adaptors.